The Phoenix of the North
by RichardBRiddick1985
Summary: Sixteen year old Derek Blackheart, thought he would be the first Wizard to step foot on an alien world. Sadly for him the world he ended up on is not the world he wanted to go. Now he must fight for survival on a strange new world. A world of Kings and Queens, Life and Death, Ice and Fire. Where even the Magic is unfamiliar to him.(O.C not S.I. Minor Crossover with Harry Potter.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Harry Potter or any other fandom that I may reference or pull from in this story.**

* * *

_**In an age of darkness light appears  
And it wards away the ancient fears  
March to the anthem of the heart  
To a brand new day, a brand new start. (**_**Age Of Man **_**\- **_**Greta Van Fleet.)**

* * *

**The Phoenix of the North. Prologue**

At only Sixteen years of age, Derek Blackheart was perhaps one of if not _the _most brightest and powerful wizards of his age. With many comparing him to the likes of Albus Dumbledore or even Merlin himself. Of course what most didn't know was that there was a reason for that. While he had been born and spent the first ten years of his life in the Southern United States. His parents had moved the family to England, the year before he was to start school. Thus he ended up, attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Where he would end up becoming the youngest graduate in over a thousand years. Passing his NEWT's at the mere age of thirteen.

While it quickly became obvious that Derek was a genius up there with the likes of the Late Headmaster Dumbledore. The real reason he had risen so far in such a short time was something he had found in his first year at the prestigious Wizarding School. You see while Derek had a drive and thirst for knowledge, that few possessed, true enough. He wasn't without his weaknesses. His most glaring weakness you might ask? An over powering thirst for adventure! He blamed his No-maj Born Mother for this. Who would read him stories such as Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit. Of which Gandalf quickly became his favorite character.

By the time he started school he had read many Epic Fantasy Novels, and played hundreds of hours of RPG's on his Xbox that she had bought him. Games such as Skyrim and the Witcher 3. Which he was careful never to play around either of his parents least they take the violent game away from him. All this caused him to grow up wanting to go on adventures like the ones he had read and played. So it should come as no shock that when Headmaster Longbottom told the first years that the Forbidden Forest was _Forbidden,_ Naturally he had immediately wanted to go check it out.

Which on the Christmas Holiday of that year, is exactly what he did. It was in that forest that he would find something that would change his life forever, a magic ring! But this ring didn't turn you invisible like the one ring. No this ring brought back spirit of the dead! And that was how Derek Blackheart became known as one of the most powerful wizards who ever lived.

Naturally this caused him to become extremely curious. For about a month after learning just what the ring could do, Derek could be found in the library researching. It was this research that led him to the story of the Three Brothers and the Legend of the Deathly Hallows! From there it didn't take him long to learn of the Peverell Brothers. Summoning the spirits of the Peverell Brothers, he learned about the ring or more apt the stone that was set into it. It was from them that he learned the truth of the stone, how it not only summoned the spirit of a person, But bound them to the summoner until said summoner released them.

This meant that the spirits had to answer any question asked of them. In the years since then, Derek had summoned the spirits of powerful Wizards, Warriors, Philosophers, Goblins, Centaurs, any who he thought could teach him something new. With this Knowledge, He became rich and famous the world over for discovering the cure for Lycanthropy. Which he had only been able to do after learning the origins of the disease.

Sadly tragedy struck the Blackheart family six months before Derek turned sixteen. His parents who worked for the recently established International Auror Agency( Basically the Magical Equivalent to Interpol.) had been killed in a raid. Not wanting to go to a foster home, Derek filed and was granted legal emancipation. Giving him the rights of an adult. It was at that time that Derek decided to put a plan he had come up with a year earlier into action. Taking his Idea to Minister of Magic Granger, who approved of it after some convincing, and so took his idea to the ICW. Who likewise approved of it.

The Idea? To find a new world where the Magical Population could live openly. The easiest way to achieve this would be creating a wormhole that would send him to another planet. While Travel to another world had never been attempted. Wizardkind was no stranger to the Laws of Space Time, hence Time Turners and Extension Charms. With some help from No-maj science and the minds of some of histories greatest Wizards. Derek had found a way to open a portal between planets.

With the full might of the ICW backing him, young Derek Blackheart would have everything he needed for what promised to be an Epic adventure! The Plain was for Derek to travel an uninhabited world that could support life. Once there, he was to find an ideal spot for a Wizarding Colony. Once he had located the perfect spot, he would begin to build a Travel Gate, While also laying the foundations for the Colony. While the ICW on Earth would likewise begin to build a twin Travel Gate. Once both gates were completed, the ICW would begin to send others through.

"Are you ready Mr. Blackheart?" Asked a voice behind him. Turning around to face the voice. He saw it was none other then The Minister of Magic herself. Standing on either side of her were two of the most famous men alive. Her husband Ron Weasley, and her best friend and brother in law, Harry Potter who was not only the Director but founder of the IAA(International Auror Agency) and just happened to be Derek's personal hero.

"Yes, Madam Minister." He answered with a nod.

"I still don't like this." Said the head of the I.A.A with a frown. "Your Parents were two of my best, they wouldn't have wanted you to put your life at risk like this."

Derek felt a jolt of grief shoot through him at the mention of his parents. But pushed it aside. "I appreciate your concern Director, but my parents always knew that I had big dreams. They'd understand."

"Well then at least take a squad of Aurors with you. Just in case." Director Potter tried to reason. Only for Derek to shake his head

"No. This was my plan, my spell. If it goes wrong I don't want anyone else to suffer." Said Derek in a voice that let the others in the room know that he wouldn't be swayed otherwise. "Besides it should only take about six months to construct the Gate. So I shouldn't be alone for very long."

Harry nodded his head know he would not change the young man's mind.

"Have you thought on what you are going to name the Colony, kid?" As Ron Weasley.

Derek smiled as he answered. "Rivendell."

"From Lord of the Rings?" Asked Minister Granger, who he had learned was a bookworm.

"It was mine and my mom's favorite book." He answered with a nod. "I also loved the movie." he added as an after thought. Minister Granger looked him in the eyes and smiled at him. So few people looked him in the eyes that it almost made him want to look away.

To explain why so few people looked him in the eyes Derek would need to describe himself. Derek Stood tall at six foot four inches, he had long black hair that almost reached his shoulders. He was broad and in great shape, and like much of his family who were a cadet branch of the House of Black, that had moved to the states a hundred years ago, his face had a vestige of aristocratic beauty to it that cause many a girl to desire him. The thing that always threw people off though was the strange nature of his eyes, which were a deep ruby red, and would even glow in low light.

The true nature of his eyes were not known to many, as he mostly told people that it was a spell that back fired, which is partly true. The whole truth was that he had been trying to recreate something from his favorite Manga called the Sharingan. He actually ended up being partially successful. He had gotten the enhanced vision, the ability to easily track movement, as well as the Sharingan's Adoptive Muscle Memory, which allowed him to copy and in some cases improve upon any movement that he observed. Sadly though he also couldn't shut the damn thing off! Nor did he have any of the Sharingan's other famous abilities such as casting illusion, or Hypnotizing people. He hoped one day to be able to complete it and have a true Sharingan. But thus far had been unsuccessful.

"Well if we can't talk you out of it, we might as well wish you luck." Said Director Potter. "You got everything you're going to need?"

"Yes, Sir." Replied Derek as he lightly tapped a thin gold chain that hung around his neck. Dangling from the chain was a miniature trunk that had be shrunk down to the size of a chess piece. The trunk was perhaps the most enchanted trunk to have ever been produced by Wizardkind. The trunk not only contained a place for him to live but also all his worldly possessions and miles upon miles of farmland. As well as many other thing the ICW had provided him for himself and the colony should things go wrong. So he was as prepared for anything as he could be. And after the colony was set up, he would already have all his wealth with him so he would not have to travel back to get anything.

"Then I guess we should begin." Said Minister Granger, Before she called out to others that were in the room with them. "Alright everyone you know what to do!"

With that said several Unspeakables who were lined in a semicircle pulled out their wands and began to cast the spell that Derek had taught them. Before long something not seen except on television screens appeared. A wormhole to an alien world, sadly without a Gate to hold it steady the wormhole would be unstable at beast, which is why Derek chose to go alone at first. Bidding the people in the room one last goodbye Derek step into the vortex, expecting to take a trip across the stars. Not knowing that this would be the last time that anyone from earth would ever see or hear from him.

You see Derek Blackheart might have chose to not step into that Wormhole, had he known something. That Wormholes like the one he created, go through several higher dimension, including the realm of gods! And as he was passing through, one such goddess took notice of him. So she sent him not where he _wanted_ to go, but where she felt he _needed _to be. To a world of Life and Death, Love and Hate, Ice and Fire!

* * *

**A.N – Okay, This is a story idea that I got after watching that let down of a last season and decided to do something about it. Also I was tired of Stories that put in a new character only for the story to play out almost the same as the T.V show. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. If you see any mistakes don't be afraid to let me know. Flames will be ignored. But I welcome constructive criticism. **


End file.
